CAndy Take Care of You
by Spoofer4love
Summary: When Andy is sick, he just likes to sleep it off. He says he's fine, but someone has other ideas. ChuckyxAndy


"It's just one of those days, Mom," Andy said between coughs. He limped over to his bed and sat down heavily. "Fevers like this will come and go for me from now on. I've caught some sort of foreign virus from the war… seems like my body's taking it's time getting immune to it." He grinned, and Mrs. Norris could only smile lovingly at her son, though inside she still worried like any mother would. "Well," she sighed finally, relenting. "You ARE a certified doctor. I suppose you know what you're doing." Andy nodded slowly. "Yup. I got this Ma," he said, laying down in his bed and pulling the covers over his head. "See you in a few hours."

Karen laughed. Andy had always liked to sleep off his sickness. It usually worked. She really shouldn't worry. "See you then," she whispered back. She left the room quietly, turning off the light before shutting the door gently.

"Is he okay? What'd he say? Did he look bad? Is there something I should…" Karen turned from the bedroom door to see the doll, Chucky, blushing and stammering out a million questions at once. "Hush, dear, it's _fine_," she said, smiling at his endearing expression. "It's really sweet that you're worried about him. But he says he'll be alright. He'll sleep it off."

Chucky didn't say anything. He was still a little nervous and shy about showing his affections, but he couldn't help the bubbling feelings when it came to Andy. He couldn't help but just _worry_. What if Andy was worse than he thought? What if he died in his sleep, gone forever, never to open his eyes and look at him again?

_Stupid_, he told himself. _You're being ridiculous. Stop it_. But still… he'd lost Andy once. Twice, actually. Not just once… _twice_. He couldn't let it happen a third time. It'd be like three strikes and he was out. And he really _really_ didn't want to lose Andy permanently.

He paced back and forth in front of the door before finally deciding to just go in. In the dark room, he could just make out the shape of Andy (_his _Andy!) sleeping under the covers. Every time Andy coughed, he flinched. His heart would stop, worried, and then he'd hear him breathe again. It sounded bad! But Andy wasn't worried… how could he not be?

"Andy?" he called softly. There was no response, so he crept closer to the bedside and timidly put a hand on what he guessed was the young man's shoulder. "Andy?" he said again, more desperately this time. There was a terrible moment of silence. Chucky sighed in relief when Andy finally stirred (after what seemed like a lifetime!) and emerged from under the blanket. "Chucky?" he questioned feverishly. Chucky could only stare back for a while, worried. Was he _bothering _him? Maybe he shouldn't have come…

The look on Chucky's face startled Andy. "Are you okay?" he asked gently. "Do you need something?"

_He's sick, and he asks if _I'm_ okay?_

Chucky shook his head. "No… I'm fine," he assured him. "I came to see if _you_ were okay…" Andy looked confused, as if the concept of Chucky having to look after him was strange. "Why?" he asked, grinning "I'm okay." He put a shaking hand on the Chucky's head, trying to ease the pained look on the doll's face. "Don't worry, I'll be alright. I _will_..."

"No..." Chucky whispered softly. He looked at the young man almost desperately. "You have to be in some sort of pain... you have to need something... there must be _something_..." Andy frowned. What sort of thing was the doll saying right now? Why would he want him to be in pain? "What do you mean?" he asked curiously. He coughed suddenly, startling the doll. Chucky just stared at the fever raging on the young man's cheeks for a moment before finally speaking.

"It's... It's just..." Chucky grabbed one of the shaking hands in both of his. His eyes lowered when he felt embarrassing tears stinging the edges- he wasn't quite comfortable with just _crying_ like this yet. He wiped them away hastily and tried to control the shaking in his voice. "You've always been there for me, Andy. Even though I don't deserve it. You've always been so kind to me. While I..." he stopped, still feeling emotion fighting it's way through. Andy looked at him, waiting. "While I just took advantage of you. And when you needed me, I... I hurt you... and it hurt _me_. I have never forgiven myself for it. So please... _please_, there must be something. I want to be here for you..."

Andy was silent. His mind was grasping what the doll was saying. It made his head hurt, pounding and shaking. He coughed again, and he felt the heat coursing through his body. His hand tightened around the doll's small ones, and he said softly:

"Just stay with me."

Chucky pressed his cool cheek against Andy's warm one and smiled. "'I can do that," he whispered.


End file.
